memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Mirror Universe
The mirror universe was a morally reversed or "mirrored" reality parallel to the Prime universe. History Pre warp Sometime before 1783 the British Empire was founded and began to spread throughout Earth like a plauge, earning them the nickname , by 2063 they had conquered the entire world and had evolved into the Terran Empire. 21st century On 5th April 2063, the Vulcan ship landed in Bozeman, Montana where they encountered who rallied the other Terrans to board the ship, kill all Vulcans inside and raid their technology. 22nd century By the 22nd century, with advanced Vulcan technology at their disposal, the Terran Empire had expanded and conquered other races, including the Vulcans, Andorians, Tellarites, Orions and Denobulans. In 2155, the , under the command of Captain Maximilian Forrest, was the flagship of the Imperial Starfleet of Terran Empire. In January of that year, Commander Jonathan Archer mutinied against Forrest in order to take the ship into Tholian space to capture the primary universe starship which the Tholians had obtained. While the mutiny was ultimately unsuccessful, Captain Forrest had no choice but to continue the mission, since the ship's helm had been locked on auto-pilot. The Enterprise was later destroyed by Tholian ships, but not before Archer was able to take control of the Defiant. Archer tried to use the Defiant in a grab for power, intending to replace the Emperor, but was betrayed and killed by , who declared herself Empress. ( ) 23rd century In possession of the USS Defiant, the mirror universe was generally unaware of the primary universe. Knowledge of the primary universe and the Federation was restricted to the highest levels of the Terran Empire. In the primary universe, Section 31 had some knowledge of the mirror universe. ( ; ) In 2256, the inadvertently traveled to the mirror universe via the Mycelial network. During this time, the Empire was at war with several rebel factions of s, s and other aliens. Also, the 's captain, attempted a coup against the Terran Empire's Emperor . The under Captain hunted Lorca down until both Lorca and Burnham were presumed dead. ( ) However it was not until 2267 that any official contact between the universes is recorded. By this time, the Terran Empire was the dominant power in the Alpha Quadrant. In a transporter accident caused by interference from an ion storm, a landing party from the switched places with an identical party from the in the mirror universe. The four Starfleet officers – Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott, and Doctor Leonard McCoy – found the Terran vessel to belong to an extremely brutal regime, almost dictatorial in its command structure. Advancement through assassination was commonplace. During the encounter, Captain James T. Kirk convinced the counterpart of his first officer, , that the Empire could not sustain itself. Indeed, Spock predicted that in its current form, the Empire had just over two centuries before total collapse. ( ) Shortly thereafter, Spock rose to become leader of the Terran Empire, proposing a series of reforms designed to make the Empire more secure and less-dictatorial in nature. These included a significant disarmament program. Unfortunately, once these reforms were complete, the Empire was unable to defend itself against the equally aggressive and powerful forces surrounding it. The Klingon-Cardassian Alliance overran the Empire, conquering Earth and leaving Terrans and Vulcans enslaved. ( ) :Spock's rise to power is detailed in The Sorrows of Empire. During this time, the forces of the mirror universe began implementing safeguards to prevent another crossover event with the primary universe. Transporter design was altered to prevent interdimensional travel, requiring the creation of devices specifically for that purpose, including the multidimensional transporter. In the event of another crossover, those involved would be killed to prevent further interference. ( ) 24th century By the 24th century, the Terran Empire had been reduced to the and many had been taken as slaves, across the Galaxy many didn't even realise the Empire still existed. At some point a group of Terran slaves from Terrok Nor formed an uprising called the Terran Rebellion, after obtaining plans to a new type of warship, the Rebellion began to be a serious threat to the Alliance who were also fighting off the remnant of the Terran Empire. ( ) 25th century By the 25th century, the Terran Rebellion had succeeded in throwing off Alliance rule and a reunified Terran Empire was once again a major power in the quadrant, possessing technology and weapons roughly on par with 25th-century Starfleet in the primary universe. Terran Empire ships and forces were known to operate in and around Cardassian territory, and even conduct missions to use the Bajoran wormhole to infiltrate the counterpart universe. ( ) Mirror organizations The mirror universe had many different organizations. *Terran Empire (Central government) **Terran Republic (Temporary replacement state) **Terran Rebellion (Slave uprising) ** (mirror) *Klingon-Cardassian Alliance ** (mirror) ** (mirror) ** (mirror) ** (mirror) ** (mirror) ** (mirror) ** (mirror) ** (mirror) *Galactic Coalition ** (mirror) **Ferengi Cooperative ** (mirror) ** (mirror) *Romulan Empire (replacement state) * (mirror) * Unique people The Mirror Universe rarely includes some unique people distinct from the Prime Universe, these people include: * (unique surname of ) * (born much later than prime counterpart, not genetic doppelganger) *Adam Hilt (no counterpart in Prime Universe) Appendices Appearances * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** See also *Alternate mirror universe *Other universes External links Category:Mirror universe Category:Universes